Tërolang
Tërolang is an auxiliary language based on the most common features in the world's languages, with some exception to make it easier to learn. The lexicon is influenced by the most spoken natural languages: some words come from Germanic languages, some from Romance ones, some from Chinese, Arabic, Hindi and Malay, some others are created by fusing together words belonging to two or more languages. Other words, such as pronouns and particles, are totally made up. Some traits are taken from other auxiliary languages, such as Esperanto and Toki Pona. Phonology Tërolang has 19 consonants and 6 vowels. Consonant and vowel inventories take into account the most common sounds in the world's languages. Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Syllable structure is ©©V©©. Consonant clusters are fairly flexible since the lexicon is based on several natural languages. Generally, a word can start with any consonant or vowel and end with any consonant (except for /ɲ/) or vowel. Nouns always end with a consonant, while adjectives always end with -''a'' and adverb with -''e''. The language has fixed stress which always comes on the first syllable of a word. Writing System Tërolang has a highly phonemic orthography. Each letter is pronounced as in the table. Grammar Nouns Nouns do not have genders and always end with a consonant in the singular form. Plurality is made by adding the suffix -''i'' to the singular form. There are no articles and if you would like to emphasize that the object is just one, you use the cardinal number an before the noun. Since there are no declinations, a preposition always precedes the noun phrase. Tërolang makes sometimes use of derivational morphology. Possession Tërolang lacks possessive pronouns, but there are at least three ways to express possession. The preposition fon The preposition fon does the same work of the preposition of in English. It is also used instead of substantive possessive pronouns. The personal pronoun does not change. Possessive -''o''' The clitic -''o' has the same role as the clitic -''s' in English. Compounding One can even express possession with compound nouns. One can create a compound noun by simply putting a -''o''- between the first noun (the possessor noun) and the second one (the possessed noun). Adjectives Adjectives always end with -''a and follow the noun they modify. Comparative Higher and lower comparatives Higher and lower comparatives are made by adding the word ''mër (more) or lës (less) before the adjective and then the conjunction fër before the noun. Same degree comparative Same degree comparative is formed with the conjunction lik. Superlative Tërolang does not express superlative with suffixes or with the word most. Demonstratives As in English, pronominal demonstratives and adnominal demonstratives have the same form. Demonstratives (as pronouns) follow the same plurality rule used for nouns. Verbs Tërolang has three grammatical moods (indicative, conditional and imperative), three tenses (past, present and future) and two aspects (progressive and habitual). Indicative mood Present tense The present tense is formed by adding the suffix -''ka'' to the infinitive form of the verb. Past tense The past tense is formed by adding the suffix -''to'' to the infinitive form of the verb. Future tense The future tense is formed by adding the suffix -''i to the infinitive form of the verb. Conditional mood The conditional mood is expressed by adding the particle ''ve before the verb. Imperative mood The imperative mood is formed by using the infinitive form of a verb. In this case, the subject is removed. The second-person plural adds the suffix -''i''. Progressive aspect The progressive aspect in Tërolang is made with the particle li placed between the subject and the main verb in any tense. Habitual aspect The habitual aspect corresponds to the English form used to ''and it is formed with the particle ''masil. Passive voice The passive voice is formed by adding the particle wo between subject and verb. If the agent is mentioned, it appears in a prepositional phrase introduced by the preposition je. Interrogative sentences You can ask questions by simply adding the particle ga ''at the end of the sentence. Word order does not change. Interrogative pronouns Interrogative pronouns take the place of the element they refer to. If they refer to the object, they must be placed at the end of the sentence. Syntax Tërolang is an SVO language, where the distinction between subject and object is made syntactically. Adjectives always follow the noun they modify. Word order is strict and it goes as follows: subject - (negation) - verb - object - place - time Word order does not change in relative and dependent clauses. Relative clause The relative clause is introduced by the conjunction ''som. Then, the clause follows the usual word order. Vocabulary Verbs Animals Astronomy Example text